


True Colors

by Freakinhorse123



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged!Philza, piglin!Tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakinhorse123/pseuds/Freakinhorse123
Summary: After Wilbur was captured by Schlatt, Tommy and Techno are left alone in Pogtopia. They are forced to raid the Manberg festival to try and get him back, but Schlatt knows something that the rest of Manberg doesn’t and he’s going to use it against them.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 548





	1. Back to your roots

The cold, stale air of pogtopia reeked to both Tommy and Techno. The cave system stayed stubbornly cold despite their best efforts to warm the place up. But the breeze stung the brothers even more when it was just the two of them. 

Techno worked dutifully at his potato farm. He may not store his items in the cave anymore, but he still spent a lot of time there collecting food. As he planted another potato with his dirt covered clothes, a random thought leapt out of the darkness of his brain. How much Piglin speak did Tommy remember? 

Both Tommy and Techno had been born in the nether, albeit from different areas, so Techno figured that Tommy should at least remember some Piglin speak. Techno hung up his shovel and placed the bag of potatoes he had collected in a chest before going to find the only other person in the ravine they inhabited. 

Techno found Tommy huddled up in a nook with blankets and pillows where Tommy spent many nights. The blonde looked up at his brother, raising an eyebrow to question him. 

“What do you want, asshole?” He asked. Techno replied in a series of grunts and groans. 

(“How much Piglin speak do you remember?”)

“I can speak it better than I can english.” Tommy replied, in english. Techno raised his eyebrows at him, daring him. 

“You’re really asking me to shift just so I can speak to you in Piglin Speak!” Tommy said indignantly. Techno nodded. Tommy huffed and turned away from Techno to shift. Techno turned his back to Tommy. Shifting was a private process that wasn’t pretty to look at so onlookers to a hybrid shifting had to turn away out of respect and so your image of the person isn’t damaged by watching them shift. Tommy tapped his brother on the shoulder having leapt out of his nook before Techno turned to face him again. Tommy’s ears had lengthened to ears that were only slightly shorter than Techno’s and didn’t have any golden adornments like his brother’s did. A pair of tusks protruded from Tommy’s jaw which were a similar size to Techno’s as Tommy hailed from the crimson forests which contained more hostile mobs, so his tusks needed to be big, whilst Techno and Wilbur were born in a bastion which was much less dangerous than the wild forests Tommy was born in. 

(“I can speak Piglin speak perfectly well, see!”) Tommy grunted. Techno nodded, wondering. 

(“Apart from you, me and Wilbur, who can speak Piglin Speak?”) Techno asked. 

(“Uhh … Phil?”) Tommy suggested, smirking. The brothers broke into laughter remembering Phil’s awful attempts to speak his kid’s native language whilst growing up. 

(“I mean, Apart from Phil’s god awful piglin speak I’d wager Schlatt can understand the tiniest bit, But apart from those two I don’t think anyone else can.”) Tommy said. Schlatt had been friends with Wilbur for a long time and had been around the brothers speaking their native language enough to understand the most basic things, but neither brother thought he’d admit that. 

(“So if we were to converse in Piglin speak in Manburg…”) Techno trailed off, delighted at the prospect given to them. 

(“Nobody would be able to understand a thing we say!”) Tommy finished for him, grunting with excited blabber. 

As the brothers grunted and groaned to each other in Piglin speak, their ears pricked up as they heard someone calling from the top of their hideout. Tommy started to panic, he wasn’t ready to reveal his secret to anyone just yet. Techno draped his royal robe over the teen and looked to the top of Pogtopia so Tommy could shift. 

Just as Techno put his robe back on after Tommy finished shifting, Tubbo walked over to the two undoing the tie around his neck. Tommy smiled at his friend and hugged him. Tubbo wore a pensive expression, obviously worried. 

“Whats up big T?” Tommy asked. Tubbo sighed before replying with grim news that made Techno’s stomach churn. 

“Schlatt is going to make an announcement later, he’s not told anyone much but I think it’s to do with Wilbur,” Tubbo said, “Schlatt says he’s got something on him.” Techno cursed, knowing exactly what Schlatt had over Wilbur. 

“Well if Schlatt’s making an announcement, we’ve got to be there,” Tommy said with an air of confidence. Techno nodded in agreement.


	2. Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt has plans for Wilbur, and they’re not good.

Hybrids were not a rare sight. Sure it’s more likely that you’ll see a duck or a human rather than a duck human hybrid, but hybrids were just about as rare as left-handed people or people who can’t curl their tongue. There were five hybrids in the SMP as far as the population of Manberg was concerned. Fundy didn’t try to hide his fox ears or his tail in the slightest, It had been ages since Quackity had walked somewhere, everyone who lived in the SMP had been terrified by Technoblade and his tusks, the entirety of Manburg had Schlatt’s horned, almost devil-like image seared into their brain and Eret’s hero-brine eyes weren’t the best-kept secret. 

Schlatt was irritated because the population of Manburg thought that their former President and Vice President were human. It wasn’t as if it confused Schlatt, he had grown up with the two and been through the school system with them. Education was not kind to Hybrids. But Schlatt had thought that at least once Wilbur became President he would declare his Hybrid status before it became something someone close to him could use. 

Schlatt grinned as he walked to the Manburg prison cells. His plan was simple; send a message. A message to Tommy, to Technoblade and to everyone on who lived under his rule that he was not afraid to completely humiliate them. 

Schlatt smiled a psychotic smile as he put his hand against the bars containing a brunette. Wilbur looked awful. His hat and coat were shredded and discarded to the side of the cell, the white shirt he wore was stained with dirt and blood, his trousers were ripped around the knees and ankles, one of his shoes had split at the toe and he was slumped against a cold stone wall. Half-eaten pork was discarded on a plate looking as though someone had eaten part of it and realised what it was. 

“Well you look awful,” Schlatt said, feigning sympathy. 

“And whose fault is that,” Wilbur snapped from his cell, not fooled at all. Wilbur moved his leg to his chest, dragging a ball and chain across the floor which made a loud scraping noise that Wilbur elongated to irritate Schlatt.

“I’ll not delay your confusion any longer, Wilbur,” Schlatt turned away from the bars, “you’re going to be my tool to send a message!” He walked to the window as Wilbur rose to his feet and walked to the edge of the cell, dragging the chain he wore along with him. 

“You see Will-“

“Don’t call me that,” 

“You see Wilbur, thanks to your brothers hiding out there and the fact that nobody outside of cabinet knows we’ve captured you; people get the impression that they may be able to resist me,” Wilbur grinned to himself, “So we are going to announce a festival to celebrate my inauguration. At that festival, we will parade you up on stage and show you off in your sorry state to the entire country.” The colour drained from Wilbur’s face. Hauling the former president around on stage like a prize to show off would lower the morale of those who supported him as well as his spirits. Surely Tommy and Techno could save him, right? They had to have some form of plan to get him out soon, right? 

“Also,” Schlatt said with glee, “We’ve got something else planned, but I think I’ve burdened you enough, so I’m going to leave you alone now.” Schlatt turned to the door and started to walk away. 

“…Why me?” 

“Because you’re the easiest to humiliate.” Schlatt opened the the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Wilbur completely alone. 

Wilbur slammed his fist against the bars, making a loud clanging noise that echoed through the prison. All of his hope was riding on his brothers getting him out before Schlatt could humiliate him in front of the entire country. 

———

Rain poured onto Manberg as the citizens gathered in front of the podium. Thunder rumbled in the distance making people jump at the unpleasant noise. Tubbo and Quackity huddled under an umbrella whilst George held his suit jacket over his head to shield his face. Schlatt walked up to the microphone not covering his head at all. He looked at the crowd gathered below; some were shivering, some were glaring at him and some just looked neutral. 

Techno and Tommy were hidden in a building, looking upon the scene. Both wore hardened expressions that hid their fear. Tommy’s eyes were focused on Tubbo as per usual whilst Techno surveyed the whole crowd for someone who wasn’t there. 

“Dear citizens of Manberg, to celebrate the new era we live in, there will be a festival! This festival will send a message to our opposition that Manberg stands strong!” Schlatt said. There were eye rolls from the crowd upon learning they were gathered there to hear about Schlatt’s party. 

“Attendance will be mandatory!” Schlatt added upon hearing grumbles. Fundy’s eyes narrowed. As a part of the cabinet, he had known that this was coming but instantly got a bad feeling the moment the President made attendance mandatory. 

Schlatt continued to speak for more time than Tommy cared to remember. He called Tubbo his right hand man which pissed Tommy off more than he could phrase and talked about how Tubbo would be decorating and said that cabinet members would give speeches (at which point a fair few cabinet members groaned). 

Techno grabbed Tommy and motioned that they should leave. Schlatt spoke heavily in metaphors that Tommy could spend hours on end analysing and get absolutely nowhere. The two brothers ran from Manberg, skating over the hills and Tommy falling into a river until they arrived at Pogtopia’s entrance; begrudgingly going into the cave. 

Pogtopia was still as dark and damp as they had left it. Techno lit the campfire and the two sat down in front of it. Tommy stared forlornly into the flickering flames. 

“Techno, what are they going to do to Will at that festival?”

Techno paused. He wore an expression that Tommy ever hardly saw on his brother, who was very skilled at masking his emotions. 

“God knows.” 

“Schlatt said he wanted to ‘send a message’…” Tommy said, “Do you think he’s going to use Will to send that message?” 

“Almost definitely, why else would he have captured him?” Techno said. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and changed the subject. 

“Are you going to tell Tubbo about your heritage?” Techno asked, “Because either you tell him, or Schlatt will do it for you.” 

“Fuck! I forgot Schlatt knew about us!” Tommy cursed, “Guess I’m going to have to then, aren’t I.” 

The brothers heard someone wandering down the stairs into Pogtopia who they guessed was Tubbo. 

“No time like the present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments on the last chapter! They gave me bucketloads of motivation to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me about this fic (please do I have so many ideas that I need to brainstorm with someone) my Instagram is @lnnit2winnit spelt with a lowercase l because Innit2winnit with an I was taken.


	3. Trouble a brewing

Tommy’s stomach churned as his best friend sat opposite him. It felt like someone had grabbed his insides and started using them as a skipping rope. Of course he knew that Tubbo wouldn’t care of he was a hybrid, but he was concerned that the boy would get angry that Tommy had kept it from him for so long. Ok, maybe he wouldn’t be as mad once Tommy told him why he had hidden his hybridity but he was still worried. People were unpredictable. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Tubbo asked. Tommy bit his lip. 

“I want to show you something,” Tommy’s leg was bouncing up and down, “But I need you to turn around.” Tubbo nodded and turned away from him. Tommy was suddenly glad that he hadn’t eaten anything since him and Techno got back from Schlatt’s announcement. Tommy spun 180 degrees in his seat and relaxed, he got a tickling feeling as his ears lengthened and flopped into place. He opened his mouth to let his two tusks grow out into place. 

Tommy turned around and, with a shaking hand, tapped Tubbo on the shoulder. Tubbo seemed to turn around a lot slowed than he would. Curse Tommy’s brain for lengthening 2 seconds into 2 minutes! Tubbo looked at Tommy, his eyes widening for a second before his mouth split into a grin. “Those tusks are cool!” He said. Tommy sighed a massive sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging and his hands still shaking.

“What did you think I was going to say?” Tubbo asked leaning his head to the side in confusion. 

“Well I-um… I don’t… really know. I had this friend back when I was like eight and I was staying in my human form to sneak into shops and when I showed him he freaked the fuck out and went ballistic and told his parents and I had to move schools because him and his other friends kept taking the piss out of me and…” Tommy trailed off, noticing Tubbo’s horrified expression. 

“Who the fuck did that!” He said, “Where do they live! What area! Nobody has the right to do something like that for something you can’t control!” Tubbo seethed. Tommy was half expecting steam to start coming out of his ears. Tommy lunged forward and hugged Tubbo. He was stunned into shocked silence. Tommy’s friend returned the hug, they sat in silence for a moment. One nice moment amidst the chaos. 

Techno walked past the two and went to a chest, grabbing materials. He grabbed wooden blocks and wool before walking back into a stony part of the ravine. 

“What are you doing?” Tommy called. 

“Training,” Techno replied curtly. Tommy sighed and turned back to his friend. 

“Stress fighting.” 

“Stress fighting?” Tubbo asked. 

“He spars when he’s irritated,” Tommy answered, the words ‘or scared’ went unspoken. No matter how strong anyone was, everyone gets scared. The sounds of a sparring dummy clattering to the floor came from the stony alcove along with anxious muttering. 

They both jumped as Tubbo’s phone buzzed. Tommy shut up as he answered the call. 

“Tubbo where the fuck are you?” Schlatt’s slurred voice came through. Tubbo anxiously sputtered and explained to the man that he had gone to Fundy’s old home to shear sheep for decorations as the goat hybrid begrudgingly accepted his excuses. The brunette looked at the blonde apologetically as he stalked up the stairs and left Pogtopia’s cold atmosphere.

Tommy walked through to the alcove that had been dubbed as a sparring area by those who inhabited the freezing ravine. Techno was annihilating yet another sparring dummy. The shattered remains of five others lay against the wall. 

“We are gonna get Wilbur out of there Techno, you know that right?” Tommy said. 

“Of course we are, but that doesn’t make his situation any less terrifying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long to come out. I was running low on motivation for a bit but I managed to squeeze this out. The next chapter is a BIG ONE which will be posted soon. Thanks for all the nice comments! I love reading them all!
> 
> The first couple of paragraphs about Tommy telling Tubbo about his heritage were based upon my own experiences of coming out as Pansexual, not that anyone asked lmao.
> 
> -Penny


	4. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival day comes and Schlatt has a surprise for the country.

The light of Manburg under Schlatt’s rule decorated the surrounding forest. Music from the festival echoed around and made the scene much less tense than it really was. All of Manburg’s citizens were there and some from surrounding nations as well. Namely, the badlands had brought Skeppy and Badboyhalo as well as Antfrost to the celebration. 

Fundy and Quackity conversed near the stage, those around them ignoring how ruffled the feathers of Quackity’s wings seemed to be and how Fundy’s tail was tucked tightly between his legs. Niki, Eret and Tubbo chatted in the midst of the marketplace. Tubbo picking at his nails and Niki’s weary stature and constant glances over her shoulder went unnoticed. Eret constantly looked about Manburg as if waiting for it to explode. The atmosphere was so tense that even if Schlatt killed someone, nobody would be too surprised. 

Schlatt walked up on to the stage, straightening his tie. He was the calmest person at the festival by far. The festival goers gathered around the stage, cabinet members falling into their place on stage. Schlatt motioned for Tubbo to give his speech and the boy stepped up to the microphone. 

Tubbo talked about how Schlatt’s rule had brought forth an era of peace and tranquility (He couldn’t meet Niki’s tired eyes as he said that). As well as how the new era had washed the country of its sins (he avoided Fundy’s piercing gaze as the words left his mouth). He added how taking down the walls lead Manburg to a better time (he could feel Eret’s resenting looks up on stage) and finished on how Schlatt’s leadership brought a more agreeable cabinet and a better, new era with it (he could feel Quackity’s fixed stare upon him). 

Schlatt lazily joined in on the half hearted claps that came with the end of Tubbo’s speech. He himself stepped up to the microphone and addressed the nation and it’s “allies”. 

“Thank you Tubbo for that inspiring speech about the greatness of my leadership!” Schlatt said, “I would like to build on the point he made about embracing modernity and rejecting tradition by revealing that the old qualities of this nation aren’t what they appeared to be!” There were bristles amongst the crowd. Although not all of them had liked the old L’manberg too well, metaphorically stripping a dead thing of what made it itself and flogging it wasn’t something that anyone wanted to watch. 

Two piglin hybrids watched from a nearby forest. Tommy’s fist was clenched firmly around his sword that hung limply near the tree branch he sat on. Techno waited anxiously pacing around and around a tree. Gasps caught their attention and the subject of shock and horror kept it. 

Wilbur was dragged out on to the stage. His ankles and arms were wrapped in golden chains, his hair was matted and knotty with grime from his cell, his white shirt was stained with blood and dirt whilst his trousers had been shredded on stray rocks in his cell. On top of his ruined clothes, he wore a hopeless expression. The hope had been metaphorically beaten out of him with daily visits from Schlatt telling him how ruined he was. 

“It has come to my attention that this naïve country has some naïve delusions about their leaders that I, being the gracious person that I am, am here to dispell!” Schlatt said. Wilbur was hauled to the middle of the stage and forced to kneel in front of the crowd. 

“Somehow, you all think this man is human, but you won’t for much longer!” Schlatt taunted. He motioned to the side of the stage and a massive boulder was rolled on to the stage. Wilbur’s face dropped and he looked to Schlatt, spouting gibberish. Tommy felt bile rising in his throat. He was going to be sick. He was definitely going to be sick. 

The boulder was rolled up to Wilbur and dumped on to his back. He struggled, his face crumbling with the strain. He tried to breathe in and out and keep his composure, but the boulder crushed his spine and the golden chains made his brain somewhat delirious, which is the entire reason the chains were there. It wasn’t long before Wilbur’s mouth opened and the crowd, which was full of gasps and shrieks of horror, was greeted with screams of pain. 

Tommy shook on his tree branch. Techno tossed Tommy his crown, his hand firmly gripping his sword and axe. 

(Any gold is a catalyst for his transformation. Wait here.)Techno grunted. Tommy nodded reluctantly, gripping the crown as if it tied him to the earth. 

Techno sprinted down the hill, his cape billowing out behind him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. His mind had tunnel visioned on Wilbur, anything else was a distraction. His brother was in pain, nothing else mattered. Techno barged through the crowd, some having to be flung out of his way and the rest parting like the red sea. Fundy stood opposite him, a netherite sword clutched reluctantly on his hand. Clashes of swords echoed amongst the uproar of the festival. Techno turned to parry Punz’s blade swinging down behind him. A sword pierced Fundy’s chest and he stumbled back to lean against the stage. As Techno was fighting off Punz, he heard a clang of weapons behind him. He quickly kicked Punz into the crowd and turned to see Tommy struggling under Antfrost’s sword. Techno sighed in relief, seeing that the boy was seemingly human. 

“I told you to wait!” Techno screeched at his brother. 

“He was about to stab you in the back!” Tommy retorted. Techno roundhouse kicked Antfrost into a bystander and ordered Tommy away from the carnage, seeing Punz was starting to pick himself up after having elbowed his way out of Niki’s restraints.

Wilbur’s voice was hoarse from screaming. The boulder he held behind him crushed his spine and shoulders. His face strained with effort, but the effort was no use. There was pain in his mouth and on his ears, his hands and nose ached sharply. He was shifting.

Techno sprung onto the stage, pushed Quackity away from him by the face and off the stage where he only just caught himself with his wings. Techno kicked the boulder off of Wilbur’s back. His blood ran cold when his screams didn’t stop. 

“How nice of you to drop by, Technoblade! Maybe the resemblance between the two of you will be more obvious now!” Schlatt said with a menacing cackle, walking towards the Piglin hybrid. Techno’s eyes carried a murderous glare with them. As Schlatt stopped before him, Techno grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Schlatt writhed and squirmed, kicking Techno in the stomach as he clawed at the hybrid’s hand. 

“You’re a monster.”

A particularly anguished scream from Wilbur brought Techno out of his bloodthirsty trance. He dropped Schlatt, who wheezed and rubbed his throat and the back of his head. 

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?” Quackity yelled, still stumbling from his fall. 

“Why would I waste my breath on men like him?” Techno spat, cutting the golden chains that held his screaming brother, “Look what Schlatt did to Will, completely unprovoked! I shouldn’t have to waste my words on people who let that happen!” Techno charged off stage, carrying Wilbur who still wailed in pain but was able to give him a half thankful look. 

Tommy quickly motioned for Techno to follow, spotting the hoard of people following their trail. They slipped away into pogtopia, Wilbur’s hands shaking as they gripped at his head. 

Shifting voluntarily was quick and painless, but if you didn’t want to shift; it was a long and painful process. 

Tonight was about to get a whole lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got angsty on its own I swear. 
> 
> On another note, thanks to @Philzaur on instagram for helping me decide what route to go with for this chapter. They were a massive help! 
> 
> -Penny


	5. Dry your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur painfully shifts into his true form.

Wails of pain echoed throughout Pogtopia. Tommy hugged his knees to his chest and leant his back against the wall, pressing his head into his legs as he did so. Tears dripped down his face as he screwed his eyes shut tight and tried to prevent himself audibly crying as well. Wilbur laid on top of Technoblade, his hands clinging to his brother’s shirt. His face ached, his hands stung and his tailbone pierced through his skin. His teeth, slowly lengthening and sharpening, had pierced his skin and forced him to keep his mouth open as he screamed. 

Techno hugged his brother to his chest, his own eyes shut tight to give the man as much privacy as possible whilst still being there as Wilbur shifted. He was not crying. He was supposed to be the strong brother, he was not crying! The brothers legs were tangled together as Techno bit his own lip so hard it started to bleed as well. 

“Why does it hurt so much?” One twin asked. The other grunted in their native language as he always did when in emotional situation. 

(“It’ll be over soon”) Techno grunted repeatedly. Phil had always handled situations like this when the brothers were younger and Techno didn’t really know what to do, so he said the only words of comfort he could think of. 

(“It’ll be over soon”) Tommy grunted to himself. Hearing Wilbur involuntarily transform had taken him back to times when he had gone through almost the same thing. 

“It’ll be fine! It’ll be fine! It’ll be fine!” Wilbur screamed, progressively getting louder. His ears felt like they were going to be torn off of his face. Various appendages of his body felt like they were being stretched and moulded like living clay. It was by far the worst pain he had ever experienced, and that included growing his tusks in. 

Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up through blurry eyes and saw Tubbo. His friend sat down next to him and leant his head on Tommy’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around Tubbo. 

“Tommy, what’s happening?” Tubbo asked. Their grip on each other tightened through a particularly loud scream. 

“He’s shifting.” 

“I thought you said that shifting was painless,” Tubbo said. 

“It’s painless if you want to shift. If you want to stay in a certain form it hurts like hell.” Tubbo looked to the floor, guilt written all over his face. Tommy pulled his hands through his hair, his face once again as Wilbur screamed louder despite his voice sounding hoarse. 

“I can’t do anything,” Tommy said, his voice wobbling. He head butted Tubbo. Tubbo blinking for a second before head butting him back. 

Tommy and Tubbo heard someone clattering down the steps to central pogtopia. They looked up to see fear stricken Niki running down towards the room Wilbur was screaming from. Tommy caught her arm, looking up at her through bleary eyes. 

“You can’t,” Tommy said, his expression hardening. 

“He’s hurt!” Niki argued. 

“Niki trust me, please,” Tommy said, “it’s private please just wait.” Niki stopped for a second before sitting down next to the two, wrapping them both in hugs. 

Wilbur screamed for a further ten minutes. When agonised wails turned to silence, Tommy got up and gingerly walked through to his brothers. Wilbur stared at the wall blankly as he laid on top of Techno, the only sign he was alive being the movement up and down of his chest. Wilbur’s face was stained with tear tracks and Techno’s shirt had a circular area sodden with tears. Speaking of the pink haired brother, it looked like he had been crying himself. Both brothers had bitten into their faces with their tusks. 

Tommy knelt down next to his brothers, putting a hand on one arm each of them both. 

(“You alright Will?”) Tommy grunted in Piglin speak. Niki’s eyes widened from behind the three.

Wilbur nodded. (“Think so,”) he snorted. It hurt his throat that was horse from screaming less to speak in piglinspeak. Niki walked towards Wilbur and knelt down next to him, smiling sympathetically. 

(“Are you mad?”) Wilbur asked niki. Tommy quickly translated for her. 

“Why would I be?” She replied, “nobody keeps secrets without good reason.” 

(“Techno, is it okay if I fall asleep now?”) Wilbur asked his twin. 

(“Yeah, I’m probably going to sleep here as well,”) Techno answered, slowly rubbing circles into his brothers back as they clung to each other. Tommy shifted for a second before Techno lifted one arm from Wilbur and he happily dove into the comforting touch, snuggling into them both. Tubbo sat down next to Tommy before Tommy tugged him onto his lap, where he curled up happily. Tubbo motioned to Niki before she curled up against the wall next to them. 

“This is going to hurt like a bitch in the morning,” Wilbur stated in a scratched, pained voice. 

“I don’t mind,” Techno replied softly as the group drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing comments! :D


End file.
